1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire-extinguishing device for an oil burner, and more particularly to a fire-extinguishing device for a wick ignition type oil burner which is adapted to discharge exhaust gas or combustion gas to a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an open-type oil burner or an oil burner of the type discharging exhaust gas or combustion gas directly to a room has an important disadvantage of discharging bad odor to a room during the fire-extinguishing operation, although the generation of bad odor during the combustion operation is substantially prevented. This is due to the fact that the cooling of a combustion cylinder construction and a wick receiving cylinder of the oil burner to room temperature after the fire-extinguishing requires a relatively long period of time, so that fuel oil gas and incomplete combustion gas which cause bad odor may be vaporized from a wick and produced in the combustion cylinder construction, respectively. The generation of such bad odor is observed particularly during the instantaneous fire-extinguishing operation of the oil burner which is carried out through a vibration sensing weight or a manual operating handle in an emergency such as earthquake, although it is produced also during the normal fire-extinguishing through the manual operation of a wick operating shaft.
For the purpose of preventing the bad odor from discharging to a room, a catalyst means is often used to oxidize the fuel oil gas and incomplete combustion gas to effect deodorization. Nevertheless, such a countermeasure fails to effectively prevent bad odor from being discharged to a room.